Thylacine
The Thylacine, or Tasmanian Tiger, was the largest marsupial carnivore of the modern age and one which, despite being out-competed on mainland Australia by introduced wild dogs thousands of years earlier, survived all the way up into the early 20th century on isolated Tasmania, late enough that a small number of black and white photography and even film was made of the species in the brief years between its discovery by European settlers and its extinction in 1936. Breed: thylacine Full Name: Thylacinus cynocephalus Islensis Zekensis Native Home: Australia, Tasmania, and New Guinea Time Period: ''' holocene epoch '''Lifespan: 5-7 years IUCN Status: Critically Endangered Population: Originally 15, now 1000’s Top Speed: they can run at 30mph Ecological Niche: small carnivore Average Height: 2 feet at the shoulder Average Length: 6 feet Average Weight: ''' 65 lbs '''Home World: '''Earth '''Social Behaviors: '''Solitary, Pack (5-7 members) '''Date Of Extinction: '''1936 A.C.E '''Date Of Rebirth: '''2022 A.C.E '''Vocalization: Diet: Herbivore; The woolly mammoth is an herbivore that feeds mainly on tall tundra grasses and sedges, tearing up forage with their trunks and sometimes uprooting entire trees to access their leaves and edible branches. Baby woolies will consume small amounts of adults’ feces to inherit their beneficial digestive microbes. While most of a woolly mammoth’s food is taken from the tundra, they also venture into the open forests in search of fresh plant growth. all thrived on their grassland diet, which is so rich, so diverse. Grasses and mosses and all sorts of things And mammoths needed to eat a lot of vegetation. Sometimes, they had to have 180–200 kg of grass, twice a man’s weight in food, every single day. In the Mountains they can be seen foraging for shrubs, grasses, roots and other small plants from under the snow. Range: they are extinct a everywhere on the planet except for a large archipelago in the middle of Pacific Ocean. Habitat: they mainly found in colder regions like the mountains and highlands. Mammoths can be found in grasslands but only around the protection of large herbivores they mainly come out here for an excess of grass, ferns and flowering plants. Individuals will occasionally wander into forested or jungle areas to scavenge for fruits littered on the forest floor. Mammoths also like to travel to beaches and riverbanks for a swim. they are populations in the dense and treacherous jungle. Mammoths can be be found in plains, forests, waterholes and mountains. 'DNA interpolation: '(89%) Pure Mammoth DNA (10.1%) Zeke Jones DNA. 'Predators: '''This behemoth towers over most creatures on the archipelago, and does not seem to fear anything but the Tyrannosaurus but Young or sick woolly mammoths were probably at risk from attacks by almost every carnivore from large swarms of compies to Carnotaurus but as long as they have the protection from the herd they will make it. '''Diseases: '''they are are very Susceptible to the common cold Virus, Hookworms, Tuberculosis, Bumblefoot, Algae Poisoning, E. Coli, Ammonia Poisoning, Campylobacter, Cryptosporidium, Mycotoxins, Bracken Fern Poisoning and Ticks. '''Breeding Behaviors: '''summer to autumn males will mate with as females as possible female mammoths did not become sexually mature until they were about 15 years old and had a gestation period of 22 months, which produced a single calf. All calves are born during spring and summer. '''Summary: '